Harry's crazy family
by Blue Eyes Angle 2
Summary: It took a long time but Harry finally found the family he was always looking for. Even though he wasn't blood related to any of them they are his family. Of course one of the things he wasn't excepted was their insane personalities, overprotecting trademarks and all that odd stuff between. But they were still Harry's family, no matter how crazy they drive him. Small stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of Jk Rowling. **

**Enjoy **

**Chapter: Baby Picture.**

_Unlike other children Harry never had the worry of parents embarrassing him with stories when he was a baby or showing humiliating pictures. His Aunt and Uncle never took pictures of him as an infant nor did they care to remember any moments of Harry growing up. So anyone seeing baby pictures of him was the last thing on his mind. Or so he thought….._

The Weasley family, Hermione, Remus, and Tonks were sitting at the kitchen table when the well-known Marauder Padfoot; also known as Sirius Black came downstairs. Right away by his grin Remus could tell that his longtime friend had done something.

"What did you do?" he demanded. Hoping that the man didn't mess with the stash of chocolate he had in his room.

Sirius finally chuckled. "It's not what I did, more of what I found." answered the man.

Suddenly everyone looked interested as they saw Sirius show a book.

"What is that?" asked Fred.

"It's a photo album of Harry when he was a baby." he explained.

Everyone interested was peeked as Sirius told them this.

"Can we see it?" asked Ginny.

"Of course, you think I just brought it down for no reason." said Sirius as he placed the book on the table.

Everyone gathered around to look at the pictures of baby Harry. Sirius flipped open to the first picture. It was a picture of Harry the first day he came home. Lily was holding him, his eyes were closed and he had more baby fat on his face than he does now as a teenager but you could tell by his mess of black hair. The second picture showed baby Harry in his father's arm, he was wear a red shirt and blue overalls with red shoes. His hair was the same as his fathers, both were smiling happily. Another picture was baby Harry in crib in nothing but his diaper.

"Aw" coed the woman of the group.

Just then Harry decided to walk downstairs into the kitchen. "Hey guys, what's up?" He noticed that everyone was huddle around looking at something. "What are you looking at?" He leaned over Ron's shoulder and saw the pictures of himself as a baby.

"What are those!" gasped Harry. He felt his face heat up with embarrassment.

"Why they're baby pictures of you." answered Tonks grinning.

"Where did you get that!" he demanded.

"It's mine, it's all the pictures of you as a baby as I collect." explained Sirius.

"Give me that!" shouted Harry.

"Oh but Harry you look so cute." coed Hermione.

Harry tried to grab the book but Sirius was faster, as he snatched it off the table and ran to the other side of the table.

"Sirius Black you give me those pictures!" yelled Harry.

Sirius's grin was so huge that it even Remus couldn't help but hold back a grin himself.

"I don't think so, it's nice to know that I have some black mail over you and it be nice to show your future wife these one day." replied Sirius with a laugh.

Just then Harry jumped over the table and Sirius screamed like a little girl. He ran as Harry chased after him all though Grimmauld place.

"Sirius, give me those pictures!" he yelled.

"Never!" he yelled.

Harry was going to make sure that when he had children he would never torture them with baby pictures.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter: Beware of bubble wrap.**

_Harry had known that the women is his life were a bit insane and protective but he never knew that they would go to these lengths to make sure he was safe. _

Harry woke up after taking a nap to find that he couldn't move. He tried to wiggle and all he heard was the sound of popping. He looked down to see that he was completely wrapped up in bubble wrap. He rolled over and fell off the couch that he was sleeping on. Just then Tonks walked in.

"Hey Harry what are you doing down there?" she asked.

"I think the better question is how I ended up in bubble wrap." he corrected.

"Well you're probably hungry, I'll ask Ms. Weasley to make you something." she said and left the room.

Harry laid their dumbfounded; did she not realize that he was wrapped in bubble wrap? This was Fred and Georges idea of a prank? If it was than they really have lost their touch because he knows they can do better.

"What is going on?" asked Hermione as she walked into the room with Sirius and Ron.

"Hermione thank merlin you're here! The twins wrapped me in this, could you help me get out of this." pleaded Harry, relieved that someone with a sane mind was finally here.

Sirius and Ron looked at Harry and started to burst out in laughter.

"Oh shut it you two!" he snapped

"Actually Harry it wasn't Fred and George that wrapped you in bubble wrap, it was Me." admitted Hermione.

"What!" exclaimed Harry.

Sirius just seemed to laugh harder hearing this.

"Well you see the W.W.C.A.H.S.O decided this." explained Hermione.

"The what?" asked the three men?

"The W.W.C.A.H.P.S.O; the Women Who Care About Harry's Safety Organization_._" she informed.

Harry was speechless as Sirius and Ron continued to falling and rolling on the floor like mad.

"You can't be serious." gasped Harry.

"Of course not, you're always getting seriously hurt; we just want to protect you." she defined.

"By wrapping me in bubble wrap?"

"Ms. weakly suggested it; it's the best comfort and protection."

"Ms. Weasley? Who else is involved?"

"Well there's myself, Ginny, Ms. Weasley, Tonks, McGonagall-"

"Seriously!"

"She cares about you a lot!" defended Hermione.

Harry was quite about this.

"And Madam Pomfrey."

Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes at this. Of course she would be.

"Hermione, there's one problem with this." stated Harry.

"What's that?"

"How am I supposed to do anything like this?" showing that he can't move.

The girl was quite starting at Harry before nodding her head and walking off.

"I'll have to have a meeting with them about this." she declared.

"Wait! Where are you going? Don't leave me here!" he yelled. "Come and cut me free!"

Sirius and Ron continued to laugh until Fred and George came and joined in the mocking of Harry's misery.

Harry was going to avoid bubble wrap after this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter is property of JK Rowling. **

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter: HE'S DYING! **

_Harry always knew that the others didn't it when he was hurt or close to death but he never imagine he made them worry this much. _

"HE'S DYING!"

Neville Longbottom was running the halls of Hogwarts all in a panic. Some of the students were staring at him some were just ignoring him as this was normal for the boy. The young man bursts through the main hall were everyone was eating lunch to stop and stare at him.

"He's dying!" screamed Neville at the top of his lungs.

Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George and Ron looked at the boy confused.

"What are you screaming about you?" asked Fred.

"It must be the Nargles." guessed Luna walking up to them.

"He's dying!" screamed Neville.

"Who?" asked Ginny.

"Harry!"

"What!" shouted Hermione.

"Harry's dying!" shouted Ron falling out of his seat his plate coming down with him and landing on his face.

"Harry's dying?!" shouted George.

"Yes, he's at death door, please you have to help him!" shouted Neville.

"We have to save him!" shouted Ginny.

George and Fred both raised their wands. "All of you who wise to save Harry follow us!" they yelled as they ran out of the door with a battle cry.

The others just stood there staring.

"How do they know where to go?" asked Ron getting off the ground still covered in food.

"They don't." answered Hermione. She turned to Neville frantic. "Where is he?"

"In the library, please hurry!"

"We have to find him and get him to Madam Pomfrey, let's go!" yelled Ginny.

So Neville, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna were running to the library in frantic of the loss of losing Harry James Potter. After some tripping and going the wrong way they finally burst into the library wands ready for anything. Everyone looked to see the group of frantic disoriented wizards and witches. Student all held mix looks of confusion and surprise.

Whispers started to go around the room.

"_What's going on?"_

"_What are they doing?"_

"_Why is one of them covered in food?"_

Harry was on the ground back facing them in a hunch poison. In front of him was a Ravenclaw student

The group ran over to him. "Harry!" everyone screamed.

Harry jumped and turned around to face them. Suddenly Harry felt himself being thrown to the ground on his back.

"What are you guys do-mmph"

Hermione was giving him CPR. "Live Harry live!"

Ginny pointed her wand at him. "I'll try a healing spell."

Harry pushed Heroine off him. "Stop! What are you guys doing?" 

"We heard you were dying we came to save you. Not stop fighting us and let us help you." cried Ron, grabbing his legs.

"What are you talking about?" asked Harry. "I'm fine"

They looked at Harry to see those words true.

"Neville" everyone groaned.

"But I saw Harry bleeding." defended Neville.

Everyone looked back at Harry as he face palmed.

"I got a paper cut." he explained showing his hand which was now bandaged.

"Oh"

"So you're not dying."

"No"

….

….

…..

"You sure?"

Harry slammed his head against the table nearby.

"Yes I'm fine, you guys don't have to freak out every time I get hurt you know." he remarked.

"HARRY!"

Suddenly a hex hit the poor Ravenclaw student. Harry looked up to see her go down.

Fred and George ran up and picked Harry up.

"What?"

"Don't worry Harry, we'll save you!"

"To Madam Pomfrey's!"

George and Fred ran off carrying poor Harry to Madam Pomfrey ignoring his every word.

"I'm not dying!"

Harry was going to have to be more carefully not to get hurt. Or maybe just avoid paper.


End file.
